


All For You

by Milleregretz



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milleregretz/pseuds/Milleregretz
Summary: The songs referenced in this story are:You had me at hello by A Day to RememberOne Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> The songs referenced in this story are:
> 
> You had me at hello by A Day to Remember  
> One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade

“Brian, what the fuck did you do?” Wonpil exclaimed as his roommate entered their apartment, nursing a black eye and busted lip. Wonpil looked to Jae, who had followed Brian in with his head down. “Jae, can you explain?”

“Not really,” Jae mumbled, grabbing Brian’s hand and dragging him to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Wonpil followed them, deliberately leaning against the doorframe to keep the door open. He watched worriedly as Jae pushed Brian toward the counter, motioning for him to sit. Brian did as he was told in silence, hopping up onto the surface, all the while keeping his gaze on Jae. Wonpil pushed himself away from the doorframe, approaching Brian cautiously as Jae gathered up the first aid kit. He leaned in closer, examining the damage. Brian didn’t spare him a glance, still focused on his partner. 

“Guys,” Wonpil murmured, running his thumb gently over Brian’s split lip. “Seriously, what happened?”

“Don’t worry about,” Brian growled, gently pushing Wonpil’s hands away from his face.

“How can’t I?” Wonpil countered, glancing between the two of them worriedly. “First, _you_ show up with a split lip and black eye, and then Jae comes in acting weird? How can I not worry?”

“Seriously, Wonpil,” Jae cut in harshly, nudging Wonpil out of the way. “Drop it. We don’t want to talk about.”

“Did someone harass you?” Wonpil pressed, turning on Jae as he stepped aside to let the older man work.

“Wonpil, I said drop it,” Jae repeated coldly, glaring at Wonpil. 

Wonpil opened his mouth to continue, but Brian’s warning growl cut his argument short. He glanced down to find Brian shooting him a glare. Wonpil frowned, huffing softly as he moved to lean back against the wall of the bathroom while watching Jae clean Brian’s injuries.

“Do you _need_ to stand there?” Jae sighed after a moment, not bothering to look back at Wonpil.

“Yes.”

Silence fell in the room once more, Brian and Jae focusing on each other as Jae patched the younger up. He cleaned up Brian’s lip, murmuring soft apologies whenever Brian flinched away from him. He finished up quickly, throwing the cotton swab away before grabbing a clean one to disinfect the cut that had appeared on Brian’s cheekbone, just below his black eye.

Brian watched Jae’s every move, noticing the hints of sadness that had found their place in Jae’s eyes. He brought his hand up to cup the other’s cheek, drawing Jae’s attention away from his cut. Jae met his gaze, curiosity flitting across his face. Brian leaned closer to him, their noses brushing.

“That guy was an ass,” he murmured softly, thumb gently caressing Jae’s cheek. “Don’t believe anything he said to you, okay?”

Jae held his gaze briefly, biting at his lower lip uncertainly. Wonpil was still in the room, so he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to tell Brian to shut up or not. Brian’s eyes were locked with his, though, his expression set.

“Jae, you need to promise me you won’t listen to that fucker,” Brian pressed. “Please, Jae.”

Jae stayed still for a while, dropping his gaze as he thought over his request. He thought about it long and hard, his mind getting consumed by what had happened earlier. He could already feel the disgust seeping into him again, the disgust he’d when the guy had first started bothering them. The guy had been so dead set on bashing them, calling them disgusting and telling them they were damned. It was all the typical bullshit, which he still hadn’t managed to adjust to. He’d been with Brian openly for almost two years now; he’d lost track of how many people had insulted and harassed them.

A finger brushing over his bottom lip brought him back to reality, the sound of Brian’s warm voice filling his ears. Jae blinked rapidly, trying to pull himself out of the daze he had gotten into. He focused on Brian’s voice and touch, focused on the sound of Wonpil shifting around behind him anxiously. When he finally met his boyfriend’s gaze, Brian’s expression was filled with concern.

“Jae, are you hearing me?” Brian frowned, both hands cupping Jae’s face carefully.

“Yeah,” Jae mumbled, moving closer to wrap his arms around Brian’s waist.

Brian returned the hug immediately, holding Jae tightly. He buried his face in Jae’s neck, pressing a few gentle kisses to his skin. He heard Wonpil shift in front of them. Brian opened his eyes to see Wonpil standing behind Jae uncertainly with his arms slightly spread. Wonpil gave Brian a questioning look, as if he were asking for permission to touch Jae. Brian gave him a subtle smile in response before turning his focus back on Jae. Wonpil stepped forward, arms wrapping around the both of them tightly.

“It happened again?” Wonpil murmured, hiding his face in Jae’s neck.

“Yeah,” Jae replied weakly, leaning back into the younger man’s hold.

“So, Brian punched the guy?”

“Basically,” Brian confirmed, slowly pulling away from the hug the three of them were sharing. “The fucker called us fags and spat at us. He did that _after_ calling us freaks and saying we were going to burn in hell. So yes, I got pissed and _yes,_ I punched him the fuck out.”

“And he got a few in clearly,” Wonpil commented, examining Brian’s face.

“Doesn’t matter,” Brian replied. “The guy was in a worse state than me.”

“Good,” Wonpil hummed, dropping his arms to wrap them around Jae’s waist loosely. “You guys hungry? I can make your favourite. Maybe it’ll cheer you up?” 

“Please,” Jae mumbled, leaning into Wonpil. “I want ramen.”

“Ok. Come on, then." 

Wonpil let go of Jae, motioning for him and Brian to follow him. Brian slipped off the counter, taking Jae’s hand in his own and tugging him along behind him. The two of them sat down at the table as Wonpil started making the ramen, Brian pulling Jae down onto his lap without hesitation. The two of them watched as Wonpil prepared the food, the younger humming softly under his breath as he worked.

“Jae,” Brian murmured after a moment of silence, rubbing gentle circles against Jae’s hip.

“Hm?”

“Let’s work on some songs later, yeah?” Brian suggested. Jae smiled lightly at the suggestion.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“Alright, food’s ready,” Wonpil called as he approached the table, setting a bowl of ramen down in front of them. “Uh…Jae, you’re going to have to sit on a chair.”

“Right,” Jae laughed.

He pulled himself out of Brian’s hold, settling down in the chair beside Brian. Wonpil returned just then with a second bowl of ramen, setting it down in front of Jae. Jae smiled at him thankfully, reaching for the chopsticks Wonpil had left on the table beside him.

“Thanks, Pillie,” Jae called as Wonpil walked away to get his own food. 

Wonpil just waved it off with a shrug, putting together his own serving before joining them at the table. “No need to thank me, hyung. I don’t like seeing you sad –either of you. So if I can cheer you guys up somehow, I will.”

The couple smiled at him brightly, Brian reaching across the table to ruffle his roommate’s hair affectionately. Wonpil pulled away from him with a pout, whining at the gesture.

“Hyung, you know I hate it when you do that,” Wonpil huffed, leaning just out of Brian’s reach.

“Mhm,” Brian chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I’ll stop, though.”

Jae smiled at the two, watching their playful banter. The two were always arguing or teasing each other about something. Jae loved their dynamic. He was never bored when they got together.

The roommates’ banter continued throughout the meal, Brian relentlessly teasing Wonpil and mussing up his hair. Wonpil fought back with pouts and whines, often turning to Jae for support of some sort. Whenever this would happen, Jae would just shrug and continue eating. He wasn’t about to take sides here; he liked having Brian as a boyfriend. Brian had a tendency to be a fussy brat when he didn’t get his way, especially with Jae, hence why Jae never chose sides. 

When Jae finished his food, he brought the dirty dishes to the sink and washed them off before setting them on the drying rack. The other two were still going at it behind him, tones light as they teased each other.

Jae turned back to the table, noticing Brian’s empty bowl. He picked it up, checking Wonpil’s bowl as well, before returning to the sink to clean Brian’s dishes quickly. When he’d finished, he returned to the table and nudged Brian on the shoulder, motioning toward their room. Brian smiled in understanding, getting up to follow Jae out of the kitchen.

“Wonpil, you can come join us after, if you want,” Jae called to the youngest.

“Okay, hyung,” Wonpil called back. “I’ll just clean up in here first.”

“Okay!”

Jae and Brian set themselves up in Brian’s room, each grabbing one of Brian’s guitars and sitting down on the bed. They sat facing each other, fiddling with the tuning knobs for a moment before looking up at each other.

“So, what should we play first?”

“I don’t know. You pick,” Jae shrugged, strumming a couple of chords blankly as he waited.

Brian nodded slowly, staring down at his guitar as he tried to think of a few songs they could play. One came to mind and he played the opening picking pattern before looking up at Jae expectantly. He would know this song. Jae smiled at him from his spot on the bed, catching onto the song choice immediately.

“You had me at hello, huh?” Wonpil asked a few moments later, pulling up a chair as he listened to Jae singing the chorus. “You guys like the most depressing songs, you know that?”

“You don’t even understand the lyrics,” Jae retorted with a laugh as the song came to an end.

“Yeah, well…”’

 “Anyway, what next?” Brian asked, catching Jae’s attention.

“One Man Drinking Games by Mayday Parade?” Jae offered, arching a brow.

“Sure. We both sing?”

“Yeah,” Jae agreed, smiling.

“Who plays what?”

“You take lead, I’ll take rhythm,” Jae ordered, motioning for Brian to start.

They started the song, Brian taking the first half of the first verse before passing it on to Jae. Wonpil joined in here and there with harmonies, having heard the guys sing this song often enough. They kept switching roles, Jae taking on Derek’s lines and Brian taking on Jason’s. As the song came to an end, Jae gave a sigh and looked at the two guys sitting in the room with him 

“Thanks,” he said, holding Wonpil’s gaze before turning to face Brian. “Both of you. I feel better.”

Brian smiled at him, shrugging. “You’re my boyfriend. I’ll always defend you. And anyway, that asshole was targeting me, too.”

“I know,” Jae sighed, taking the guitar off and setting it aside. “The fucker just had to spit at me, though?”

“He’s a lowlife, Jae,” Brian reminded, putting his guitar down and leaning forward to kiss Jae.

Brian flinched as he lips came in contact with Jae’s, whining when he remembered his busted lip. Jae laughed at that, kissing Brian on the cheek instead.

“How about I handle the kissing for a while?” Jae suggested, eyeing his boyfriend’s injured lip. “I don’t want that shit to start bleeding in the middle of a kiss. Honestly, knowing you, you’ll be whining about how painful it is the entire time, too.”

Brian jerked back, an irritated shout escaping his lips. “It _is_ painful!”

“I know, Bri, but you have a reputation for being a baby,” Jae replied. Wonpil laughed, nodding his head vigorously.

“Shit, you’re right!” he grinned. Brian glared at him.

“Shut up, Wonpil.”

Wonpil shrugged. “I can, but that won’t change the fact that he’s right.”

“Ok, why are you both ganging up on me now? I’m injured!” Brian pouted, pushing Jae’s shoulder.

“Because it’s fun to annoy you,” Wonpil replied, standing up from the chair he had grabbed. “Anyway, I’m going to play some video games. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Wonpil left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Jae and Brian listened as he walked toward his bedroom, shutting its door. They sat there for a moment, staring at Brian’s door. Jae turned to Brian, motioning to the bed.

“Sleep?” he suggested.

Right as he was asking that, Brian let out a wide yawning. Brian groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, nodding his agreement. “Yes, please.”

Jae put away the guitars as Brian slipped out of bed and change into more comfortable clothing. He tossed Jae some clothes as well before climbing back into bed and burying himself under the blankets. He hummed softly, cuddling into his pillow.

Jae watched him, smiling to himself. He still couldn’t figure out how this man managed to be so fucking sexy _and_ so fucking adorable at the same damn time. It wasn’t fair, honestly.

“Jae~” Brian sang with little pout. “Come to bed. I’m cold.”

Jae rolled his eyes at that but quickly changed clothes. He shut off the light in the bedroom before returning to the bed, slipping under the covers. Brian rolled over to face him the moment he was in the bed, shuffling as close to Jae as he could possibly get. Jae grinned, pulling the blankets over them and wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist. Brian hummed approvingly, cuddling up against Jae like a child.

“You know,” Jae whispered, playing with Brian’s hair for a moment. “For someone who likes acting so tough and independent, you’re pretty needy.”

He felt Brian shrug against him. “I could be the toughest motherfucker on this planet and that wouldn’t change the fact that I want your attention. Anyway, tough guys are allowed to be vulnerable every once in a while.”

“True enough,” Jae nodded, yawning loudly.

“Alright, bed time,” Brian commented. “Good night, Jae.”

“Good night, Bri,” Jae murmured back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brian replied, shifting his head a little. “Kiss?”

“Of course, baby,” Jae chuckled, pressing one last kiss to Brian’s forehead before they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) feedback is welcome!


End file.
